El Osito Acosador
by tel-yuu
Summary: Hay alguien disfrazado de oso de peluche ... A saber quién habrá ahí dentro: un viejo verde, un violador, uno de esos que se restriegan disfrazados o un simple pervertido común.


Hola yo otra vez por aquí tocando los cojondos a la gente XD. Si, es lo que hace tener vacaciones. ¿A qué viene este one-shot? Va en honor a todas aquellas personas que tiene un oso con fijación en caer a la cama para que les achuchemos siendo ya mayores. ¬_¬ Me pasaba a mí a veces con mi oso a la hora de dormir. Me despertaba con el joia en a la cama. El nombre de mi oso es el título de la historia xDDD. Por suerte el osezno esta bajo una pila de ropa.

Este mensaje subliminal va para **Isi-San** del otro lado del charquete. **Isi-San** si quieres unirte a mi club fans dilo XD que no muerdo y tengo un club de fans. xDD

Os dejo leer ya.

Advertencia. ¬_¬ Kakashi es de Kishimoto sensei

* * *

><p><strong>El Osito Acosador.<strong>

Abajo, en el portal de mi edificio, hay alguien disfrazado de oso de peluche reglando globos a los niños y a los mayores unos panfletos. Hace publicidad de la tienda de juguetes. Siempre está ahí desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las ocho y media de la tarde. Aunque haga un mal tiempo o un calor abrasador. Tampoco por enfermedad. Nunca falla a su puesto de trabajo. Aun, lo más raro de todos es cuando me ve llegar de la universidad. Me regala el ultimo globo, el medio deshinchado, y me da un fuerte abrazo para que los niños se rían de mi reacción. Lleva haciéndome esto desde hace cuatro meses. No lo soporto. A saber quién habrá ahí dentro: un viejo verde, un violador, uno de esos que se restriegan disfrazados o un simple pervertido común. A ese último es fácil darles largas o una buena patada en sus partes. Eso hare l aproxima vez, si no hay niños delante. Debo reconocerlo, sabe como entretener a esos demonios toca timbre. ¿Po que sigo pensando en alguien que no he visto nunca sin ese ridículo disfraz?

¡Buaa! Me voy a volver loca. Ahora está animando a un grupo de niños. No me ha visto. Menos mal. Voy a pasar rápido. ¡Qué no me vea! ¡Qué no me vea! Bien, he llegado viva al portal. ¡Sí! Por primera vez no llegare a casa sin pelos de oso, ni con un churrio de globo. Tengo la casa llena de globos. El ascensor tarda. ¡Jo! Tengo mil cosas que hacer. Ahora me percato. No veré al oso acosador durante dos maravillosos días. Relax para mí. Así podre salir tranquila a la calle. Al fin llego el ascensor. ¡Mierda! Entra alguien. Si quiero subir sola. ¿Por qué el mundo me hace esto? ¡Hostias el oso! A tanto llega que me sigue hasta casa. Esto es el colmo. También va entrar al ascensor. ¡Con el calor que hace! Voy a ignorarlo, pero como me abrace… Le arreo un bolsazo o una buena patada. Hay espacio suficiente en el ascensor que se pega a mi lado. ¿A qué piso ira? No voy a preguntarle. Seguro que no me oirá bajo esa cosa. ¡Qué fastidio! Va muy lento el ascensor. ¡Eh! Me está abrazando. Toma bolsazo pesado. No me suelta. Está resistiendo mis bolsazos. ¡Joder! A ver si va resultar ser un violador. Maldita sea. Debí subir por las escaleras. Es fuerte. Me rindo. ¡Oh! ¿De dónde ha sacado esa flor?

-**Gra…-**No me sale la voz.- **Gracias.**

¡Dios! Otro abrazo. Tanto le gusta darlos. A este paso me va matar. Además da demasiado calor. ¡Ah! No veo. Todo me da vueltas. Me estoy ma…

¿Está lloviendo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Nooo! ¡Ein! Juraría que… ¿Cómo he llegado a mi habitación? Por lo menos no estoy… Espera… ¿Quién se está duchando? Mi compañero de piso no vuelve hasta las diez y cuarto. ¡El oso acosador! ¿Qué hace aquí? Es un pervertido. Él muy se ha aprovechado. ¿Dónde está mi bate anti pervertidos? Aquí, debajo de la cama. Voy a ver por donde está y darle una paliza. ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué? ¡Es el disfraz! Más tarde lo tiro por la ventana. ¿Dónde está? Mmm… Piensa. ¡El otro baño! ¡Allá voy! ¡Qué calor hace aquí! Se ha duchado con agua caliente.

¡Aquí no hay nadie! Un momento acabo de escuchar ruido procedente de la cocina. El bate en alto. Porque de este baño a la cocina no se tarda nada. Huele al champú de mi compi. Sera gorrón la cosa esa. Mira ahí está la cabeza del osezno. La quemare luego. Estoy cerca. Ataco ahora o nunca.

-**¡QUIETO AHÍ PERVERTIDO!- **Grito a pleno pulmón.- **¡SUELTA ESA LATA QUE ES MIA!**

**-¿Yo?** – el supuesto osezno se ha dado la vuelta ofendido- **¿Un pervertido?**

**-¡TÚ!-** Bajo el bate. Es mi compañero.- ** ¿Qué es eso?** – Señalo a la cabeza despeluchada.

-**El disfraz de oso de la juguetería.-** El cabron se atusa su magnífica cabellera plateada.- **Ahora**- Se echa a reír un poco.- **te has dado cuenta que yo**…- No se aguanta y se ríe de mi o por la cara de tonta que debo tener.

-**¡ERES UN MAMON Y UN PERVERTIDO!- **Le lanzo el bate.- **¡IMBECIL!**

Le odio. Lleva cuatro meses así y no me ha dicho nada. No voy a salir de mi habitación en todo el fin de semana. Lo peor será la comida. Mi alijo aquí es escaso. Moriré de hambre. ¡Qué le den! ¡Ay! ¡Maldita puerta! Mi pie, mi pobre pie me duele. No debí dar esa patada tan fuerte a la puerta. En cuanto se largue el lunes, recojo mis cosas y me vuelvo a casa de mis padres. No conviviré con un pervertido en mi mismo techo. Ya tengo suficiente con UN pervertido en mi familia. ¡Me da asco! Debí darle una patada el primer día que me abrazo como el oso. ¿¡Y ahora que quiere! Me va tirar la puerta abajo. Tampoco quiero que entre. Se ha portado mal conmigo. No lo soporto. ¡Qué sufra un poquito! ¡Se lo merece!

**-¡Oye!-** Grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.- **Se que estas ahí. Oigo tus gruñidos.**- Intenta convencerme para algo.- **Hay algo…**

**-¡VETE!-** Alzo mas mi voz para que se acojone y me deje en paz.- **¡NO QUIERO OIRTE! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!**

-**¡No seas niña!- **Intenta abrir mi puerta, pero la cómoda lo impide.- **¡Joder se ha encerrado ahí!**- Cree que no lo escucho por decirlo bajo.- **Vale,-** Se rindió así de fácil.- **te dejo en paz, pero algún día tendrás que salir de ahí. **

Ha pasado más de una semana. No me he vuelto hablar con él. Lo peor de todo es ver sus oscuros ojos suplicando mi perdón. Por su culpa doy un largo rodeo para entrar por el otro portal y no verle con su estúpido disfraz. Si, en el edificio hay dos entradas: El oficial y el del garaje. Entro por el garaje. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¡Mierda, mierda! Me he distraído demasiado maldiciéndole. He vuelto a coger el camino equivocado. No tengo ganas de verle, porque me dan ganas de matarlo y de destrozar ese disfraz de oso. Míralo. Esta rodeado de niños que esperan su mini actuación final. No la van tener. Además ya no le quedan globos. Voy a pasar a velocidad luz. ¡Ah! No, estoy camuflada con estas gafas de sol y el sombrero. No podrá reconocerme. Bien, Bien, pasare desapercibida. Tralalala… ¡Oh! Los niños se van desilusionados., pero se van con una gran cantidad de caramelos. Le saldrán caries.

-**Te crees que no te he reconocido.** -Reconozco su voz bajo ese tonto traje.- **Al fin saliste de tu cueva.**

-**¡MALDITO OSO ACOSADOR!- **Le arreo una patada en sus partes.- **¡PERVERTIDO!**

Se lo merece pos asustarme de esa forma. Ahora todo el vecindario se ha enterado de que es un acosador y un pervertido. Me ha sentado bien golpearlo. Como vuelva hacerlo le doy más fuerte. ¡Eh! Me ha alcanzado. ¿Cómo? Si ya está dentro del portal. Se ha recuperado rápido de mi golpe. ¡Mierda! Soy tonta. Ese traje esta acolchado. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! ¿Qué hace sin la cabeza del oso? ¿Por qué me agarra tan fuerte del brazo?

-**No sigas huyendo de mi.-** Su voz suena enfadada pero a la vez… ¿Sexy?- **El otro día quería decirte una cosa…. Con eso entenderás mi extraño comportamiento.**-No quiero escucharlo, ni morarle a los ojos. - **¡Eh! Mírame.**- Me obligarlo a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillan de forma rara.-**Te quiero.**

¿Qué es lo que acabo de oír? ¡Que me quiere! No me lo creo. Me está mintiendo. Siempre hace esta clase de bromas. Las cuales no me gustan nada. Tampoco sé que decirle. Esas palabras me han dejado sin habla y petrificada. ¡Oh no! Se acerca peligrosamente. No ha estado tan cerca de mí en su vida. Me da miedo por dios. ¿Qué va hacer? Sus labios están rozando contra los míos. ¡Me está besando!

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Felicides de Teleri y Marti-Chan en su mini mundo<strong>

Aparece Teleri con un osito de peluche.

Marti-Chan: **¿Qué haces con un osito de peluche? o-O**

Teleri: **Me lo he encontrado en el felpudo de casa con este lacito tan mono. *O***

Marti-Chan: **¬_¬ Un admirador secreto te lo ha dejado o algo? xD De quién será?**

Teleri: **Ni idea. Creo que se lo regalare algún vecinito. Ya soy muy mayor para tener estas cosas.**

Kakashi: **Ese oso suena…**

Marti-Chan y Teleri se dan un susto al aparecer así de repente.

Teleri: **Marti-chan un fantasma. -**Zarandea a Mati-Chan**- ¿Sera producto de nuestra imaginación?**

Marti-Chan: **D= -**Acojonada**- Es un cosplayer!**

Kakashi: **-.\' un qué?**

Teleri:**Salgamos de aqui! Igual es un Pervertido violador!**

Marti-Chan: **aaaah! –**corre como una loca.

Marti-chan y Teleri salen corriendo del lugar, pero antes de eso Teleri lanza el oso para tener el tiempo suficiente para huir.

Kakashi: **O_\ Esperad, esperad! No me devuelvas el oso! T^\ '**_**No le ha gustado'**_ - Se margina en un rincón oscuro triste y solo.


End file.
